


frostbitten_written's Smut Disclaimer

by frostbitten_written



Category: Disclaimer - Fandom, Multi-Fandom, No Fandom
Genre: Disclaimer, F/M, Multi, No Fandom - Freeform, Original Character(s), Other, Sex, multi-fandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostbitten_written/pseuds/frostbitten_written
Summary: This is not a fanfiction, it’s the disclaimer for my smut fanfics. I just needed to publish it separately in order to link it each time I do publish a naughty one-shot. If it’s fanfiction you are looking for, check out my account, I’m new, but I’m a regular publisher!
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	frostbitten_written's Smut Disclaimer

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically the super long disclaimer I’ve written for my smut one-shots. It’ll be linked, at the beginning of every smutty one-shot.

** Disclaimer: ** _ (3,494 words and updated as of 1/23/2021) _

> **Introduction:**

This is a set of one-shot stories, formally known as transformative works, not for the faint of heart.

_ **You must be 18 years of age, 21+ years of age or at the very least, the age of consent to (legally) continue reading.** _

These stories contain dangerous characters with taboo tendencies, who make daring decisions and commit unspeakable acts. _They have sex… lots of sex._ Also note, that some of _these characters may be unprofessional, morally dubious, ambiguous or ambivalent._ So, please, if you don’t like this type of writing, just don’t read it.

Not only do they have sex, but they also masturbate. They do dirty, naughty things, and lots of it, for various reasons (which will be addressed below, by another Paragraph). There are scenes of sex between men and women. They range from straight, monogamous, gay, lesbian, experimentally bisexual, bisexual, pansexual, polyamorous, and so on. _Some characters’ sexualities may not be explicitly stated, but rather implied, although, to keep representation as general as possible, these characters are written as sexual beings. Their sexualities are at the liberty of the reader’s imagination._

 _Please note, however, that a majority of the stories written, depict a female reader and male character in various acts of sex and with varying levels of power (meaning either could be a dom/domme or a sub)._ There are also a few one-shots including two characters of the same sex.

_**For all intents and purposes, these one-shots are solely for writing practise.** _

> **Consent:**

All sex scenes are consensual amongst the parties participating and is, if not explicitly stated, implied. **_If for whatever reason, there may be dubious consent or non-consent, it will be tagged accordingly._ **

**Consent AND being of legal age (see the age of consent) are the first and foremost priorities when having sex. In this set of stories, all characters participating in sexual activities are adults, therefore, the age of these characters will be at least 18 years or older (unless they are participating in drinking {alcohol}, then in such a case, 21 years or older).**

> **BDSM:**

**BDSM** is an acronym which, when put together, stands for _**B** ondage / **D** iscipline **(BD)** , **D** ominance / **S** ubmissive **(DS)** , and **S** adism / **M** asochism **(SM)**_.  Activities as such are typically referred to as “play” or a “scene.” Please consult with your doctor if you partake in any of these activities.

No matter the form of play, recognise the risks involved. Always be sure to follow the rule of **SSC:** _Safe, Sane and Consensual_ and **RACK** _(Risk-aware consensual kink)_ : Which involves kinks that can be harmful or aren’t entirely safe. You must be aware of said risks to consent to these activities. No matter the activity, be sure to do extensive research beforehand to ensure all dangers are addressed and to better educate oneself.

 **Note:** _Don’t play under the influence of any substance. Impaired senses are less than ideal during play because they cause slower reaction time, cause lack of coordination, reduces concentration, decrease vision and inhibit judgement._

When in a relationship of this nature, or partaking in a scene, please be wary and _recognise the difference between a Dom/Sub or BDSM centred relationship and abuse_; this includes _all types of abuse_ , sexual abuse, physical abuse, mental abuse, verbal abuse, emotional abuse, etc. _They are_ _**not** _ _the same._ This can include _being controlling, having a temper, being verbally abusive, being manipulative, being intimidating, gaslighting, neglecting, being temperamental, or unreasonably violent (etc.) without the consent of your partner._ BDSM _should not_ be used as an excuse to practice this behaviour. Some things mentioned above are typical of a scene, granted  _ explicit consent _ for such treatment. BDSM should not be used as an excuse to behave badly; it’s about exploring a headspace with confidence, with your partner(s). You’re not supposed to feel true fear, but rather the adrenaline. **_Know the difference between play and abuse._**

Always be sure to communicate your preferences and set boundaries. In a relationship of this nature, boundaries are to be laid out and discussed. They can be pushed and tested, but must ultimately be respected. Trust is key and always the number one priority; without it, things can go awry very quickly and none of the participants could truly enjoy play/the scene. Consent is stressed and compulsory. In order to maintain a successful Dom/Sub or BDSM oriented relationship or scene, all participants must consent to everything. A rule of thumb for Doms/Dommes is: **_your partner’s submission is a privilege, not a right; treat it with care and respect._** Most importantly, communication and honesty are mandatory, not optional. 

Both submissives and dominants must abide by these rules to ensure their safety.

Although these characters don’t have a discussion, all scenes or interactions must be thoroughly discussed prior to play. Be sure to do plenty of research and talk to a professional or your doctor before proceeding. Make sure that whatever you choose to participate in does not damage the headspace, make anyone feel unsafe, or trigger any past traumas of any participant(s). Some characters engage in rough sexual activities and disregard the use of a safe word. When participating in BDSM, always be sure to discuss your comfort and discomfort zones. _When engaging in rough sexual activity, it is advised to utilise a safe word, or safety gesture in order to take precautions and assure the safety of said participating parties._

For the purpose of these fictional pieces, “public” scenes may very well be in public, however, keep in mind, anything involving a “public place” shouldn’t be “public,” because strangers are not able to consent to whatever it is that you may be doing in public. Places like sex clubs, BDSM gatherings, a private gathering of kinky friends, kink festivals, private property (no trespassing) etc. are the only places you can perform acts of sex in front of other people because there is a consensual understanding amongst all participants, however, even in these environments, you must still stay within the rules of whatever place you’re in.

Although aftercare is not frequently mentioned, it is imperative for both the submissives and dominants. Aftercare allows for participants to tend to physical, mental, emotional etc., needs after play. Unless discussed otherwise, dominants need to be sure that these acts don't compromise their sub’s private life, job, family dynamic etc. If extreme privacy is needed, Doms must adjust accordingly.

_ These rules are by no means comprehensive. Listed above, are the bare minimum. As mentioned earlier, research if there is a specific item that needs addressing. _

> **Drug and/or Alcohol Use:**

Some characters drink alcohol, whether socially or as an addiction, for a special occasion, or for whatever their reason(s) may be. **_That being said, all (alcohol) drinkers in these stories are 21 years or older, following the U.S. age for legal consumption._** The legal age for purchasing or publicly consuming alcohol in the United States is 21 years of age, based on the National Minimum Drinking Age Act passed on July 17, 1984.

_Note that underage drinking is a serious public health concern that the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention (CDC) warns contributes to more than 4,000 deaths each year. Underage drinking increases the risk of being involved in an accident, being the victim of a crime, becoming injured, and suffering from addiction later in life. The passage of the National Minimum Drinking Age Act of July 17, 1984, enacted a federal minimum drinking age, of 21 years, that all states are required to adhere to in order to receive certain types of federal funding, therefore the legal age in these stories shall adhere to the federal law._

_**For the purpose of these stories, and their contents, the minimum age of characters, specifically those drinking are 21+ years of age, again, as stated earlier, all other characters must be at least the age of 18 or older.** _

As mentioned earlier, some characters drink alcohol. _As per safety reasons and state laws, these stories do not condone drinking and driving._ Driving while drunk on alcohol is one form of impaired driving or driving while intoxicated _(DWI)_ , also called driving under the influence _(DUI)_. Driving under the influence _(DUI)_ is the crime or offence of driving or operating a motor vehicle while impaired by alcohol and/or other drugs (including recreational drugs and those prescribed by physicians), to a level that renders the driver incapable of operating a motor vehicle safely. Driving while inebriated by any substance, legal or illegal, is against the law and will not go unpunished if you are caught by law enforcement. Most characters will not be DWI, however, a few may be implied to have possibly done so. For these very reasons, whether characters do or don’t, it is advised: **do not drink and drive.** For more information, visit [alcohol.org](https://www.alcohol.org/dui/). 

> **Protection:**

Most characters have unprotected sex, whilst the others use some form of protection from STDs and STIs, if written, usually a condom. Any sex acts, or anything that involves bodily fluid should be dealt with accordingly, meaning, as much safety as possible: _contraceptives, condoms, STD test(s), trusted partners, etc._ _Note that these set of stories in no way shape or form condone unprotected sex._ Condoms can be used as a form of contraceptive, protection against STDs/STIs and/or for hygienic purposes. It is advised by medical professionals to use condoms during anal play.

_Condoms are 98% effective at protecting against most STIs like chlamydia and gonorrhoea, however, condoms don't offer protection against all STIs such as herpes, genital warts and syphilis (which can be spread from skin-to-skin contact). It is imperative that a person have routine STI tests if they are having sex, especially if with a new partner or if sex was unprotected (sex without protection {like condoms or dental dams})._

> **Proper Preparation:**

It is advised by medical professionals to urinate after sex for a myriad of reasons. Although this step is usually skipped in these short stories’ post-coital scenes, they are not to be ignored. For females, urinating before sex can decompress the bladder for comfort. Urinating after the fact has been shown to “mechanically cleanse” the urethra and flush out any bacteria that could have entered (for females). Although generally, it is considered unimportant for males, it is advised to urinate after anal sex for the same reason. Urinating after sex also helps reduce the risk of catching a Urinary Tract Infection _(UTI)_ , from the very bacteria otherwise flushed from the urethra. For more extensive information on the matter, visit this website: [INSIDER](https://www.insider.com/do-i-need-to-pee-after-sex-2018-1). 

Some characters tend to use food or foreign objects in their scenes. Be sure to disinfect whichever objects are being used before and after play. Also, be sure to wash and clean properly to avoid infections or otherwise unpleasant conditions.

Although these characters sometimes forgo the use of lube, it is essential and should not be excluded. The use of lubrication is encouraged for any type of penetrative sex. Lubrication is important, not only for pleasure but also for safety. _Be sure to always use ‘water-based lube,’ in opposed to ‘oil-based lube,’ which has the tendency to break away at condoms. Some lubricants may actually be counteractive, so be sure, to find the right kind for you and your partner(s)._

Some characters partake in the sexual act of anilingus. When doing so, always be sure the receiver is properly prepped. Be sure to follow the proper preparatory steps before intercourse. It is advised to work your way up in size, with the help of sex toys, through “anal training,” to properly accustom the rectal muscles for anal play. When preparing, be sure to use a generous amount of lube; a condom is advised.

 **Note:** _Don’t use the same condom used in the anus, in the vagina. It can cause infections. Also, do not use numbing cream. The lack of sensation has the potential to seriously harm someone._

> **Contraception:**

Many of the characters in these set of stories are having a casual, sexual affair, in opposed to trying to conceive, therefore aren’t looking for any offspring, however, some are.

For those who aren’t looking to conceive, their options to prevent pregnancy consists of:   
_- **condoms:** which are ideally 98% effective but realistically, 85% effective,_   
_- **birth control pills:** which are 91%-99.7% effective {Note: Birth control pills do not protect against STDs and STIs.},_   
_- **IUDs:** which are 99% effective, birth control shots (administered at home or ideally by a medical professional, typically your OB/GYN) which are 94%-99% effective,_   
_- **diaphragms:** which are 88%-96% effective,_   
_- **spermicides:** which are 70-80% effective (alone) but when paired with a condom about 97% effective,_   
_- **cervical caps:** which are 71%-86% effective,_   
_- **female condoms:** which are ideally 95% but realistically, (generally not used correctly, so more commonly) 79% effective,_   
_- **birth control sponges:** which are 76%-88% effective,_   
_- **birth control patches:** which are ideally 99% but realistically, 91% effective,_   
_- **vaginal rings:** which are 96-99% effective,_   
_- **vasectomies:** which are 99.85% effective {Note: A vasectomy offers no protection against STDs.},_   
_- **tubal ligation:** which is 99% effective, and_   
_- **birth control implants:** which are 99% effective._

**Please note that there is an array of methods of protection/contraceptives available.** _Although some are more expensive than others, there are options_. _Note that the methods listed above are not mutually inclusive of each other._ The most common method for both protection and contraception would typically be the condom.

_{ **Note:** Do not use both female and male condoms simultaneously. Doing so would counteract the effectiveness of the condom(s), creating friction, which would ultimately cause some form of breakage.}_

The methods listed above, besides the condoms, are only contraceptives, not protection against any STDs and/or STIs. Be sure to talk to your doctor to find out which is best for you and your partner(s).

_For those who are trying to conceive, talk to your doctor, stay healthy, best of luck and don’t give up!_ For more in-depth information on contraception, conception/pregnancy, protection, STDs/STIs, or any other reproductive health-related information, visit [Planned Parenthood.](https://www.plannedparenthood.org)

> **Non-Discriminatory Pledge:**

These characters are looking for love, an escape, an outlet or catharsis, an adventure, intimacy, trust, physical contact, comfort, to have fun, to procreate, or just to flat out have sex. Some characters are written in 1rst person, while others, in 3rd person.

These characters can be based on, but are not limited to any: race or colour, national origin or citizenship status, ancestry, religion or creed, sex, age _(specifically **the age of consent or greater only** amongst all parties [except in stories where alcohol is involved, in which those cases, the age would be 21+, the legal age of drinking in the U.S.])_, disability (mental or physical), pregnancy or genetic information, Veteran or Military status, marital status, relationship status, sexual orientation or gender identity, medical condition, political affiliations or activities, or status as a victim of domestic violence, assault or stalking.

_These are all works of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental._

Some characters may use racial slurs, offensive terms or use vulgar language. **These insults do not represent the opinion(s) of a certain ethnic group or race and neither do they reflect the opinion of the author.** These are just fictional characters in fictional scenarios (which will be addressed in further detail in a later paragraph). These characters are all-inclusive and do not discriminate upon any group of people, although certain details may be more gauged towards one idea than towards another. Although a majority of these stories are written to be enjoyed by a general audience, there may be certain specific details that lead astray from such an idea.

_ As the author, the right is reserved to be creatively ambiguous or specific and to respectfully explore ethnic backgrounds. These stories are not meant to offend or discriminate upon anyone. These stories do not claim authenticity and neither do they represent the opinions/personal preferences of the author. _

> ** Legal Sex Work: **

Some, rather unconventional characters than others, take a different route exploring their sexuality and this would be classified under the group of sex workers, in this set of stories, specifically prostitution and cam girls/boys. _**Note:** Prostitution, for the most part, is illegal in the United States, the exception being, some counties of Nevada. _

_For obvious legal reasons, any prostitute characters will be located in a county/state/country of legal prostitution (In the case of American prostitution, counties of Nevada)._ _With any international affairs, the same rules apply._

Another worker would be cam girls/boys, which is also a (legal) sex-work related profession. These characters are all of legal age and consensual status to participate in such a profession. All parties participating have consented.

> **Fiction and Fair Use:**

These transformative works are inspired by any and everything and are works of _**fiction**_. No matter their reasons or inspirational information, these characters are _fictional_. Some details may even be inaccurate. _These one-shots do not claim authenticity or accuracy in terms of the names of places, characters, any sequence of events, locations, spoken language, choreography, attire, and/or any such other details. The author does not intend to disrespect, impair or disparage the beliefs, feelings, sentiments of any persons, communities, and their cultures, customs, practices and traditions._

These are works of fan fiction (formally, transformative work) and not to be taken seriously. None of these naughty encounters have actually happened or ever will happen. These are all works of fiction inspired by real people, however, turned into characters for the purpose of the stories. The nameless characters and/or the (OCs) are completely made up by me. The people named in the short description above are those who have inspired the specific one-shot, although again, turned into a character. For any character modelled after a real-life person, these works of fiction focus on the renditions of the characters portrayed.

The author does not claim to personally know anyone and neither promises an accurate “depiction” of said person. These are just fictional interpretations, in no way affiliated with the people being written about, hence the emphasis on fiction. **_All rights reserved to the companies, agents, managers, industries, etc. that some characters (not made up by me) belong to._**

(Copyright Disclaimer: Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favour of fair use.)

> **Respecting Boundaries:**

This set of stories do usually objectify and sexualise the characters written.

 ** _No disrespect_** is meant towards the person(s) or families of said person(s). Reality and fiction are two completely different worlds and the right kind of fans respect that boundary. That being said, fan-fiction is about liking someone’s persona enough to create a character who you could then write a story around. The actors are works of art which sparked the inspiration. For the purpose of these one-shots, all characters are single and/or in a consensual relationship with a nameless (unless specified {OC}) partner(s).

_Absolutely no infidelity is represented, tolerated or condoned, in any of these stories. If there is an adulterous one-shot or scenario, it will be properly addressed, forewarned and tagged._

> **Medical Disclaimer:**

As in-depth this disclaimer goes on the topic of sex, do not mistake this for a proper guide on sex or medical-related sex advice. It only covers minimal basics and serves as a warning for those who may be reckless or seek some form of directory information.

That being said: _This disclaimer is by no means a document that should be used for formal educational purposes and the author does not claim to be a professional in the field, or knowledgeable on the topis. This disclaimer should be taken as a general informative warning._ If need be, seek help or information from a medical professional or the proper professionals in the field.

**_This is not intended as a substitute for the medical advice of physicians. You should regularly consult a physician in matters relating to your health and particularly with respect to any symptoms that may require diagnosis or medical attention._ **

> **Conclusion:**

By scrolling forward and reading anything past this disclaimer, you acknowledge that you are 21+ (at the very least 18), have read the said disclaimer, understand the risks involved, understand that these are fictional characters written into stories for numerous miscellaneous reasons listed above and wish to proceed anyway. Note that the author reserves the right to change the disclaimer at any time without prior notice.

In that case, **Enjoy!** _Don’t say I didn’t warn you, ~~because y'all know damn well, I just did!~~_

_\- Your humble author, frostbitten_written_

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions or possible edits, you can comment on that particular story, this disclaimer or reach out to me on Tumblr (@ frostbitten-written). Thanks for reading!


End file.
